


Правда

by Tyusha



Series: Благородная серия [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: М-21 наконец-то узнал правду о своих товарищах.
Relationships: M-21 & Dr. Crombel
Series: Благородная серия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915456
Kudos: 4





	Правда

\- Неужели ты думал, что вас была всего лишь сотня? 

Голос за спиной не был неожиданностью, М-21 слышал шаги и дыхание Кромвеля еще до того как тот вошел в комнату. Не то чтобы он пытался скрыть свое присутствие, он был уверен наверняка, что М-21 не сможет сразу подняться после такого открытия. 

\- Вам стирали память каждые… - Кромвель задумался, подошел ближе - но не слишком, оставляя место для маневра, - пять лет, я думаю. Все-таки психологически эксперименты тяжело переносятся. Мы заботились о вашем здоровье. 

М-21 затылком чувствовал ухмылку и моргнул - раз, другой, заставляя себя перестать смотреть на экран.

\- Двадцать шесть сотен подопытных, на каждую букву алфавита, - М-21 повернулся лицом к Кромвелю, все еще опираясь на стол. Голова кружилась, руки тряслись. Тошнило. Двадцать Первый сглотнул, и Кромвель подошел еще ближе, на расстояние шага. Можно было протянуть руку и полоснуть когтями по открытой шее, но тело не слушалось, пальцы не хотели сгибаться, и М-21 все это время пытался вспомнить, как вздохнуть.

\- Две тысячи пятьсот девяносто девять провалов, только для того, чтобы создать тебя. 

Кромвель протянул руку, прикоснулся к щеке М-21. В животе скрутило, холодные пальцы обожгли кожу. Мужчина напротив пугал. Наверное, так же как Лорд оборотней заставлял его животную сущность биться в страхе, так же и Кромвель - человеческую. 

\- Признаться, я был слеп, - Кромвель погладил по щеке, заправил прядь седых волос за ухо. Спустился пальцами по шее, нащупал пульс. Сердце оборотня всегда билось быстрее человеческого, но сейчас оно зашкаливало. - Я не смог увидеть такой большой потенциал. И упустил прекрасный образец. 

М-21 фыркнул, ухмыльнулся и очень надеялся, что голос его звучал без дрожи: 

\- Не думаю, что у тебя хватило бы ума его развить. 

\- Ты нашел что искал? - Кромвель улыбнулся, и Двадцать Первый почувствовал боль в не своем сердце. - Нашел, я вижу. Информацию о вас. Вот только зря ты ее искал, да? Ведь ни другой жизни, ни имен у вас никогда не было. 

М-21 вздрогнул. Он хотел сказать, что не зря, что любая правда лучше неведения, что лучше так, чем видеть каждую ночь во сне различные варианты прошлого, настоящей жизни, и не знать, какой из них близок к правде. Он хотел сказать, но не был уверен, что можно поверить в настолько очевидную ложь. 

\- Рожденные в лаборатории. Вы всегда были моими. Ты разбил мне сердце, когда ушел. 

Кромвель провел по его плечам, взял ладони в свои руки, осмотрел со всех сторон каждый палец, каждый ноготь. 

\- Не думай, что у тебя нет прошлого. Я - твое прошлое. И настоящее, и будущее. 

Кромвель посмотрел ему в глаза, очки сверкнули в свете мониторов. 

\- Был хоть день, чтобы ты не думал обо мне? Не вспоминал наши… встречи. Не боялся их повторения. 

М-21 сжал ладони Кромвеля в своих - хотел унять дрожь, но не смог найти силы вырвать руки. Кромвель хмыкнул и подошел ближе - на тот самый шаг - и шептал в ухо. 

\- Я всегда любил этот взгляд. В нем есть все: страх, ненависть, боль. Заставлять вас чувствовать их раз за разом, видеть как на место презрения приходит отчаяние. Это придает эксперименту красоту. Позволяет получать удовольствие от рутинной работы. 

Тихий голос - единственное, что мог слышать М-21. Он перебивал жужжание компьютеров, голос Тао в гарнитуре и даже мысли. Накатила слабость, и М-21 отдаленно чувствовал, как его держат за талию. 

\- Ты можешь вернуться. Вернуться ко мне. Не будет больше боли, нет-нет. Ты слишком прекрасен, я буду аккуратен. Ты не будешь скучать по этой жизни. Я заставлю тебя забыть все. 

Рука метнулась наверх, прежде чем М-21 понял, что происходит. Кромвель зашипел, и Двадцать Первый с удивлением услышал боль. Чужую боль. Он повернул голову, левая рука его сжимала запястье Кромвеля, заставляя кулак разжаться. Шприц, наполненный прозрачной жидкостью, упал к их ногам. М-21 оттолкнул его подальше, и отбросил Кромвеля. Тот удержал равновесие, но ухмылка на лице исчезла, брови сошлись на переносице - Двадцать Первый узнал это выражение лица. Оно всегда появлялось, когда опыт не удался - когда кто-нибудь из них умирал до того, как из него получили все возможные данные. 

\- Пошел к черту, - прорычал М-21. Он уже был на гране трансформации, зверь вышел на первый план, раз уж человек оказался слаб. Оборотень внутри него не боялся простого человека. Оборотень следовал «чести», когда человек поступал подло. Оборотень сражался, когда человек был готов умереть. Двадцать Первый все чаще слушал инстинкты, они нередко спасали его - как сейчас. 

М-21 прошел мимо Кромвеля, даже не думая оборачиваться и следить за ним. Не из-за обостренных слуха и обоняния, а потому что знал - его не остановят. Кромвель говорил правду: он ценит М-21 и того, кто приложил руку к его созданию. Он хочет понаблюдать, как далеко они могут зайти. 

Двадцать Первый мог бы убить Кромвеля. Попытаться - потому что неизвестен предел его силы. Может быть, вместе, вчетвером, они бы справились. Но М-21 должен закончить это один. И когда-нибудь придет его время. Спешить некуда, ведь он уже знает всю правду.


End file.
